Mysterious Thing, Love
by Elyanne
Summary: XO HP & Twilight. Une conversation improbable qui me passait par la tête. "Une histoire de coeur c'est l'histoire d'un abruti qui ne comprend pas qu'en se taisant, il risque de perdre la femme de sa vie. "


L'âcre liquide traversa ma gorge, m'arrachant une grimace. Je n'avais jamais su apprécier l'alcool Moldu. Je le trouvais bien trop agressif, bien trop peu travaillé, se contentant de servir un seul propos, noyer notre mélancolie. Je n'étais de ce fait pas un grand adepte de ce type de dévoiement qui me forçait à perdre pied et oublier, tout simplement oublier la raison de mon existence, anéantir Voldemort.

Maintenant, qu'il était devenu cendre, il m'était autorisé de me souvenir et d'oublier. Il m'était autorisé de pleurer les morts, les pertes, les doutes et tout ce qui m'avait rongé pendant si longtemps.

La curiosité, l'inquiétude également m'avait décidé à me rendre dans ce bar miteux du monde Moldu où je pouvais me permettre d'être inconnu et où il pouvait se permettre d'être visible. Aussi fréquentable soit le personnage, sa nature signait son arrêt de mort tant il était lié aux ténèbres et à celui qui s'en proclamait maître. Nous nous étions rencontré deux années auparavant lorsque je venais de perdre mon parrain, Sirius. J'avais alors erré dans les ruelles sombres de Londres, me retrouvant à l'exacte place où je me trouvais à l'instant. Il était déjà là, accompagné de sa fratrie, blasé comme d'ordinaire. Je pense n'avoir jamais réellement vu d'étincelle de vie dans son regard, peut-être juste parce qu'il ne l'était pas totalement. Mais c'était plus profond que cela, il était tout simplement blasé de son existence. Agé de plus d'un siècle, il avait tout vu et ne souhaitait pas véritablement en voir davantage.

Nous n'avions pas véritablement conversé. J'avais senti son regard fixe sur moi, avais été énervé de pouvoir susciter encore un intérêt dans un bar aussi oublié de la capitale, mais plus encore maudissais ma célébrité de me poursuivre inlassablement. Lorsque je m'étais forcé à affronter son regard, lui assénant celui qui pouvait m'être le plus sombre, il eut un sourire amusé. La seule véritable émotion qui trahissait son impassibilité. Il détourna le regard, le portant un bref instant sur sa famille et me donnant l'occasion de retourner à ma beuverie.

Je tapotais le bout de verre, demandant d'être resservi, m'attirant un froncement de sourcils de la barmaid. Je me contentais d'un sourire charmeur qui suffit à la dérider et faire apparaître deux larges rougeurs sur ses pâles joues.

Traçant une brève arabesque sur le comptoir, je revoyais la scène se dessiner sous mes yeux. Le rayon vert si caractéristique de la mort frappant de plein fouet, l'unique famille qui me restait, son visage figé par la terreur traversant le voile fluide qui l'emmenait bien trop loin de moi, rejoindre son autre famille. Mes yeux s'embuèrent à mon insu. Je ne parvenais pas à effacer la douleur, parce qu'elle devenait présente et une amie bien trop fidèle. Elle longeait, à mes côtés, partenaire silencieuse, la voie qui m'avait été tracée.

Je frottais mes paupières de mes doigts, espérant annihiler ce souvenir mais il s'était longé derrière les barrières de chair et prenait racine.

Je sentis une ombre s'installer à mes côtés et n'eus pas à lever les yeux pour reconnaître sa silhouette. Ma poigne se resserra autour du manche de ma baguette. Je ne pouvais jamais être certain que les alliés de Voldemort ne se trouve à un coin de rue, même là où je les attendais le moins, surtout là.

-Tu peux rengainer. Je devrais être offensé que tu me pense capable de suivre un mégalomane aux tendances profondément suicidaires, un monstre aux allures d'homme.

Sa réplique fondit davantage ma suspicion. Il savait qui j'étais, ce que j'étais. Et s'il avait une si piètre opinion de Voldemort, il devait ainsi connaître son existence. S'il n'était du côté de l'Ombre, était-il de ceux de l'Ordre ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore m'assignait des gardes du corps. Je commençais à en avoir assez d'être mis dans l'ombre et de devoir subir les conséquences de mon ignorance. Si un quelconque membre de l'Ordre m'avait informé de ce que cherchait Voldemort, je n'aurais jamais eu à me rendre au Département des Mystères et Sirius serait en vie. L'information…C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour sauver mon parrain.

-Je ne suis envoyée par personne. Ma famille et moi nous contentons de rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances.

Tournant mon regard vers la tablée qui nous fixait justement, je pus y voir une jeune femme aux allures de lutin me faire de grande signe avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par son voisin de table, un homme blond à l'aura fort effrayante. A ses côtés, une femme d'une incroyable beauté se tenait, sur ses gardes, me jaugeant avec une espèce de mépris qui ne lui convenait absolument pas et tonnait face à ses traits. J'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une Vélane mais je devinais que justement cet aura qu'elle dégageait, était partagé par l'ensemble de la tablée. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Ce constat me força à faire davantage attention à ces nouveaux protagonistes, notamment celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Une peau d'une extrême pâleur, luisant faiblement sous les rares spots de ce bar, un regard d'une étrange teinte topaze et surtout une odeur fort attrayante. Des Vampires…du moins, une certaine espèce. Je me souvenais que Dumbledore l'avait mentionné lors d'une de nos sessions. Des Vampires se déclarant végétariens. Des Américains.

Détournant mon regard de mon interlocuteur, j'avalais une nouvelle gorgée. J'avais souhaité fuir le monde magique pour une soirée et il me rattrapait. C'était certainement l'histoire la plus ironique j'aurais pu conter. Mon voisin eut un sourire que j'ignorais. Je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder. Végétarien ou non, je ne souhaitais pas avoir à combattre qui que ce soit ce soir.

-Si nous le souhaitions vraiment, nous pourrions faire disparaître toutes les âmes de cette pièce, ce n'est pas notre propos vu que tu demeures en vie. Et comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes végétariens pour une raison. Nous ne buvons pas le sang humain.

J'étais certain de n'avoir rien dit. J'étais même certain de n'avoir mentionné aucun de mes doutes à mon interlocuteur. Cela ne signifiant qu'une chose, qu'il était Legilimens.

-Le terme couramment utilisé est celui de télépathe. Autant mettre les formes.

Cela ne pouvait aller davantage en s'améliorant. Un vampire télépathe. Je devais quitter cet endroit rapidement. Alors que j'amorcerais un geste pour me lever, il me retint d'une poigne ferme, ce à quoi je répondis en pointant le bout de ma baguette sur son abdomen, bien dissimulé sous le comptoir. Il partit d'un rire fort amusé.

-Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser _cela _en dehors de ton école durant ta minorité.

-Penses-tu véritablement que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire ?

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste…discuter.

-Pourquoi ? Ne devrais-tu pas déjà tout savoir de moi ?

Il eut un soupir avant de me relâcher, faisant un signe à la serveuse de me resservir. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé en voyant le nouvel arrivant et se hâta de s'exécuter. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était totalement obnubilée par mon voisin, ne m'accordant plus aucun regard.

-Ne t'en offusques pas. Cela vient avec le personnage s'enquit-il, blasé.

Je voulais bien le croire. Le remerciant d'un geste de la tête, je rangeais ma baguette dans ma poche et retournais à la contemplation de mon verre. Un silence s'installa entre nous un court instant. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement avant que l'un de nous finissent par mettre fin à cette attente.

-Je suis désolée pour ton parrain.

Je secouais lentement la tête, signe à la fois de mon remerciement et de ma dénégation. Il n'y était pour rien.

-Toi non plus. 

-Tu pourrais un instant d'être dans ma tête.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse véritablement arrêter mais tu n'y es pour rien. Il a su te piéger et tu finiras par lui faire payer.

C'était exactement la raison de mon existence : lui faire payer toutes ces horreurs. Je n'étais pas certain d'y survivre moi-même. Il eut un nouveau soupir en entendant cela avant de reporter son attention au-delà de ce comptoir. Je terminai mon verre et le repoussai lentement, ne souhaitant davantage supporter cette amertume. Elle ne me ramènerait absolument pas Sirius. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je réajustais mes lunettes et croisais les bras sur le comptoir face à moi.

-Comment…Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Soupirais-je avec difficulté comme si un serpent me nouait la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, fixant ses prunelles ocres contre les miennes et haussa les épaules, de nouveau blasé.

-Un pas chaque jour.

-Je n'ai sûrement pas assez jour à vivre pour parvenir au sommet.

-Alors tu devras apprendre à t'en remettre plus vite. C'est injuste de te dire cela, j'en ai conscience mais malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix.

J'opinai alors. Il n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais pas le droit de me morfondre sur cette mort alors que d'autres continuent et continueraient à être perpétrés jusqu'à ce que je le tue et ne l'arrête définitivement. Ce ne serait qu'à cet instant et si je parvenais à me maintenir en vie, que je pourrais véritablement surmonter ces pertes. Je pourrais lui faire payer ma douleur et celles de milliers de sorcier. Déposant un billet sur le comptoir, je quittais mon siège, prêt à retourner chez les Dursley pour l'instant avant de me remettre à traquer ce malade.

-Harry me héla-t-il

Me tournant, je le vis me tendre un bout de papier où était inscrit ce que je devinais être son adresse.

-Saches que tu peux.

Fronçant les sourcils, je le pris cependant de ses mains, m'attardant sur son nom : « Edward Cullen ».

oOo

Nous n'étions pas amis. Nous n'étions même pas de véritables connaissances. Je pense à la longue et à travers nos échanges que nous nous comprenions. Il n'en parlait jamais vraiment mais son immortalité lui pesait. Les actes qu'elle lui forçait à commettre le révulsait. Il se haïssait au point de se maudire. C'était ce qui scellait son destin. Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais véritablement compris pourquoi je lui portais de l'intérêt, pourquoi je prenais le temps d'avoir son avis sur tel ou tel point, pourquoi je lui écrivais. Et il n'existait pas d'explication nette et précise. Je savais juste qu'il m'était d'une aide incommensurable. Nous nous étions plus rencontrés. Il était retourné à Forks et j'avais continué à subir les affres de Voldemort. J'avais fini par enterrer Albus Dumbledore. J'avais fini par devenir le seul espoir du monde des Sorciers.

Recevoir sa lettre m'avait alors interloqué, qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier que cette fois, il eut besoin de mon aide.

Je me retrouvais à la même place qu'à notre précédente rencontre, par pure coïncidence. Et alors que je me remémorais cet entretien, je l'entendis prendre place à mes côtés et glissant un regard vers lui, je me rendis compte du véritable changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il semblait être « réveillée », comme si l'impassibilité qu'il avait tant cherché à bâtir ce dernier siècle s'était tout simplement évaporé.

Surpris de le voir ainsi, bouleversé, si peu maître de lui-même, j'eus cependant l'intelligence de me taire et de le laisser s'exprimer. Je terminais mon verre lentement, attendant qu'il ne me dise le fond de sa pensée. Il fallut que je recommande un troisième verre pour qu'enfin, il ne s'éveille.

-Peut-être devrais-je commencer par te féliciter ?

-Merci mais je doute que ce n'est pas la raison de ta présence.

-Non. La raison de ma présence est Bella Swan.

-Si ces mots ont le même sens aux Etats-Unis qu'ici, je devinerais alors qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de coeur.

Il eut un rire désabusé, secouant rapidement la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non. Une histoire de coeur c'est l'histoire d'un abruti qui ne comprend pas qu'en se taisant, il risque de perdre la femme de sa vie. Une histoire de coeur c'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui ont toutes les raisons au monde de vouloir être ensemble mais décident pour des trivialités de prendre des chemins différents. Non, Harry. Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de coeur mais bien d'une femme.

Je devais admettre ne pas comprendre pourquoi être venu me voir moi. J'étais de loin le pire conseiller concernant ces sujets. J'avais laissé derrière moi, une femme merveilleuse afin de la protéger. J'avais dû me contenter de suivre ses pas en lorgnant sur ma Carte du Maraudeur et l'avais laissé affronter des horreurs toute seule. Je l'avais obligé à enterrer son frère, un de mes meilleurs amis. J'avais fait entrer le chagrin dans sa vie. Et cela je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'avais beau l'aimer, je n'étais pas celui qui lui fallait. Tout à mes pensées, j'avais oublié le Légilimens à mes côtés.

-« J'avais beau l'aimer, je n'étais pas celui qui lui fallait ». D'où ma présence, murmura-t-il.

La surprise dut se dessiner sur mes traits. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle est humaine. Nouvellement arrivée à Forks, cet endroit que j'avais supposé être un havre de paix. Elle a tout bouleversé et est parvenu à entrer dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse en faire de même.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques là.

-Je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses pensées.

Cette réplique m'acheva. C'était juste une si douce revanche. La fortune finissait par tourner. C'était mythique d'avoir un tel retournement de situation. Il me fusilla du regard, patientant jusqu'à ce que je finis de me gausser.

-Avoues que c'est quand même bien trouvé.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle. Elle me hante littéralement. Je ne sais absoluement pas comment réagir face à cela.

-Et tu penses que parcourir des milliers de kilomètres pour rencontrer la personne la plus inapte à te répondre était une bonne idée ?

-Tu es peut-être inapte à me répondre mais tu me comprends. Tu aimes Ginny Weasley depuis bien longtemps, au point d'avoir mis fin à votre relation pour qu'elle puisse être avec quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux.

-Je souhaitais surtout l'éloigner de moi. Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, Edward. Il s'agissait surtout de la protéger d'une menace certaine, Voldemort. 

-Je suis la menace certaine contre laquelle je dois la protéger répliqua-t-il enfin, mettant des mots sur sa crainte.

-Tout s'explique alors. Tu es venu jusque là pour que je t'assure qu'en t'éloignant d'elle, tu prends la bonne décision. Tu veux une espèce de confirmation qu'il ne te faut absolument pas être avec elle.

Il eut la décence de paraître contrit. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que tout cela était le sujet de notre rencontre, qu'il ait eu besoin de moi pour le maintenir dans le malheur constant dans lequel il se trouvait depuis sa transformation. Cela me donnait presque envie de lui faire physiquement du mal. Il gronda, me signifiant qu'il avait eu connaissance de mes pensées. Comme si j'avais cherché à les lui dissimuler.

C'était juste totalement stupide parce que nous n'étions absolument pas dans la même situation. Ginny et moi aurions pu être ensemble si Voldemort n'avait pas été là. J'avais souhaité mettre fin à tout parce qu'il l'aurait traqué et aurait fini par l'anéantir juste pour me briser.

Alors qu'Edward…

-Alors que moi ? S'enquit-il sur ses gardes, les poings serrés. De son aura, commencer à se dégager une certaine colère.

Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'eus eu de provoquer un vampire mais il était venu me consulter pour une raison : mon honnêteté. Cette idée le calma légèrement. Il se saisit d'une gorgée de ma boisson, grimaçant quant à son goût et le fit glisser devant moi.

-C'est imbuvable.

-Cela ne vaut absolument pas notre bon vieux hydromel.

Il ne suivit pas ma plaisanterie, se contenant de soupirer en croisant les bras sur le comptoir. J'avais l'impression de retourner deux années en arrière lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans cette même situation et que j'avais adopté la même posture défensive. Cette pensée le dérida et lui arracha même un sourire.

-La fortune peut s'avérer être particulièrement vache.

-Vache ? Cela cloche particulièrement avec ton adorable langage du temps jadis.

-J'userais bientôt de bien moins nobles mots si tu poursuis sur cette lancée.

-Excuses moi de le formuler ainsi, Edward, au risque de heurter ta pauvre morale puritaine, mais tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas être avec elle si ce qu'elle désire. Lui as-tu demandé ?

-Elle prétend comprendre les risques qu'elle encourt mais je ne pense pas. Elle vient de frôler la mort en côtoyant mon monde et je viens à peine de la sortir des griffes d'un nomade, un vampire sanguinaire, un traqueur. Et j'étais prêt à la laisser s'en aller mais…Elle refuse et m'a fait promettre de demeurer à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. 

-Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

-Elle est en danger. Elle risque sa vie à chaque instant à mes côtés. Elle ne mérite pas cela. Elle mérite de connaître le bonheur.

Cela je pouvais le comprendre et apercevais enfin la raison de sa présence. Oui. Ce discours m'était familier. Oui, je me l'étais répété tant de fois afin de m'en convaincre, afin de m'assurer que j'avais raison de m'éloigner d'elle, de tenter de retenir mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle souhaitait. C'était une espèce de mantra qui empêchait mes yeux de se déposer sur elle car je savais que je me perdrais.

-Nous sommes dans le même bateau dans ce cas, répondit-il en retentant une gorgée avant de grimacer.

Pourquoi s'infliger cela ?

-Je ne peux rien répondre à cela, Edward. J'ai renoncé à elle pour des raisons similaires et aujourd'hui, elle pleure un frère. Et je le vois dans ses yeux qu'elle m'en veut de m'en vouloir pour cela, qu'elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur mais je me sens coupable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu lui éviter tout cela.

-Oui. Bella me tient à peu près ce langage. Est-ce pour autant que je dois l'entendre ? Je suis la raison pour laquelle elle a frôlé la mort.

-Est-ce pour autant que tu dois lui tourner le dos ? Elle semble prendre conscience des risques qu'elle encourt en étant à tes côtés. Et si elle t'aime suffisamment pour accepter cette partie de toi, pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'empêchent d'être avec Ginny.

-Un mage noir était la principale raison de notre séparation.

-Mon monde est la principale raison de mon inquiétude.

-Dans ce cas, Edward, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Quittes la. Mets la distance qu'il faudra entre vous, oublies-la. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de la protéger, d'être avec elle, si tu penses qu'elle sera mieux sans toi, fais ce que tu dois faire. Abandonnes-la. Elle finira par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais entendre ?

-Non…Oui. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je souhaitais juste…Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. J'en mourrais.

-Alors, que fais-tu là ? Je ne te suis pas. Tu veux que je t'assure que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale en quittant Ginny ? Evidemment. Est-ce une chose que je referais si cela venait à être nécessaire ? Oui. Est-ce que je te conseille de tourner le dos à Bella ? Non.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ta situation ne paraît-elle si différente de la mienne ? S'insurgea-t-il, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

-Parce que tu es le seul obstacle qui se dresse entre vous. Ni ton vampirisme, ni ton amour pour elle, mais ton abominable impression de toi-même. Tu penses être un monstre parce que tu es vampire, tu penses avoir perdu ton âme en devenant quasi-mort. Et tu ne comprends pas comment elle peut t'aimer, ce que je ne comprends totalement non plus tant tu es insupportable. Mais elle te veut, avec ou sans âme, monstrueux ou non. Elle te veut.

-Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Elle était prête à mourir pour toi. Je pense qu'elle sait exactement ce qui lui faut. Edward, je pense qu'il est temps que tu acceptes le fait que tu aies droit au bonheur, que tu es le droit d'être heureux. Et tu viens de rencontrer une personne qui st prête à t'accompagner durant ce processus, qui accepte de te prendre en entier quelque soit ta nature. A trop vouloir la protéger, tu finiras par la perdre. Laisses-la faire ses propres choix. Elle saura ce qui lui est le plus favorable.

Je finis mon verre, me levant, prêt à quitter les lieux, songeant que notre entretien était terminé lorsqu'il me héla, me rappelant bien trop notre première rencontre.

-Tu pourrais appliquer ton propre conseil à ta propre situation.

-Non, pour l'instant, je dois contribuer à la reconstruction d'un monde qui se cherche encore.

Je devais surtout apprendre à me pardonner. Sans cela, je serais incapable d'avancer et d'être avec elle. Je finirais par ne plus être celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Il opina, comprenant mes pensées. J'ajoutais enfin.

-Lorsque nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau Edward, j'aimerais que ce soit pour que tu m'annonces une bonne nouvelle. Un truc qui justifierait le déplacement. Un mariage serait très bien trouver.

Il grognait, marmonnant dans sa barbe alors que je quittais les lieux, hilare.


End file.
